It is known to clad structures with structure claddings. Structure claddings typically include a plurality of longitudinally and transversely extending panels, each having one end configured to attach to the structure and another end configured to engage an adjacent panel.
Well-known problems with prior art structure claddings of this nature include the difficulties of installation and repair.
FIGS. 1A-1D are top cross-sectional views illustrating a number of steps involved in installing a portion of a prior art structure cladding 1000. Structure cladding 1000 clads a portion of surface 44 of structure 40. Surface 44 comprises surface portions 44A, 44B, and 44C. Surfaces portions 44A and 44B meet at corner 46A. Surface portions 44B and 44C meet at corner 46B.
The illustrated portion of structure cladding 1000, as seen in FIG. 1D, includes a first inside corner piece 10-1 at corner 46A, a second inside corner piece 10-2 at corner 46B, and a plurality of panels 30-1, 30-2, . . . 30-n-1, 30-n (together, panels 30) along surface portion 44B.
Break X indicates that structure 40 may be of any suitable length and any suitable number of panels 30 may extend along surface portion 44B of structure 40. Break Y indicates that panels 30 may be of any suitable length.
Panels 30 extend in longitudinal directions (i.e. into and out of the page in the views in FIGS. 1A-1D) transverse directions along surface portion 44B of structure 40. Structure cladding 1000 is mounted to structure 40 by a plurality of fasteners 50.
Referring to FIG. 1A, each inside corner piece 10 has a curved portion 14 and a mounting tab 12. The space between curved portion 14 and mounting tab 12 defines a receptacle 11. Referring to FIG. 1A, each panel 30 comprises transversely opposed male end 34 and female end 36. Female end 36 comprises a mounting tab 38.
In FIG. 1A, inside corner pieces 10-1 and 10-2 are attached to structure 40 by fasteners 50 which extend through their mounting tabs 12. Typically, there will be a plurality of fasteners 50 spaced apart from one another along the longitudinal dimensions of inside corner pieces 10-1 and 10-2 (i.e. spaced along the dimension into and out of the page and therefore not visible in the views of FIGS. 1A-1D).
In FIG. 1B, male end 34 of panel 30-1 is inserted into receptacle 11 of inside corner piece 10-1, so that male end 34 of panel 30-1 covers fasteners 50 used to attach corner piece 10-1 to structure 40. Panel 30-1 is attached to structure 40 by fasteners 50 which extend through mounting tab 38. Like fasteners 50 used to mount corner pieces 10-1 and 10-2, typically there will be a plurality of fasteners 50 spaced apart from one another along the longitudinal dimension of mounting tab 38 (i.e. spaced along the dimension into and out of the page and therefore not visible in the views of FIGS. 1A-1D).
In FIG. 1C, the male end 34 of panel 30-2 is inserted into the female end 36 of panel 30-1 so that male end 34 of panel 30-2 covers fasteners 50 used to attach panel 30-1 to structure 40. Mounting tab 38 of panel 30-2 is attached to structure 40 by fasteners 50 in a manner similar to the attachment of panel 30-1 described above (due to break X, this is not visible in FIGS. 1A-1D).
Any suitable number of panels 30 (e.g. panels 30-1, 30-2, . . . 30-n-1, 30-n) may be installed adjacent to one another in this manner.
In FIG. 1C, a portion of panel 30-n-1 is shown. The mounting tab 38 of panel 30-n-1 is attached to structure 40 by fasteners 50 in a manner similar to the attachment of panel 30-1 described above.
In FIG. 1D, panel 30-n is cut to fit into the transverse space between panel 30-n-1 and corner 46B. Panel 30-n must be deformed so that male end 34 of panel 30-n can be inserted into female end 36 of panel 30-n-1 while cut end 39 of panel 30-n is inserted into the space 19 between curved portion 14 of corner piece 10-n-1 and surface portion 44B of structure 40.
Installation of panel 30-n is difficult. If panel 30-n is cut too long, it is not possible to deform panel 30-n enough to insert its male end 34 into the female end 36 of panel 30-n-1 while simultaneously inserting its cut end 39 into space 19. If panel 30-n is cut too short, it is prone to falling out after being installed. The material of panel 30-n may be relatively stiff and it may require significant force to deform panel 30-n into its installed position, particularly when the transverse dimension of panel 30-n is relatively small. The deformation of panel 30-n may damage panel 30-n. Further, the restorative forces associated with deforming panel 30-n can cause damage to corner piece 10-2.
FIGS. 2A-2D are top cross-sectional views illustrating a number of steps involved in repairing prior art structure cladding 1000 once structure cladding 1000 has been installed.
In FIG. 2A, panel 30-1 of structure cladding 1000 has a damaged portion W. Panel 30-1 needs to be replaced, but panel 30-1 cannot be removed (i.e. detached from structure 40) without first removing panel 30-2, because the fasteners 50 attaching panel 30-1 to structure 40 are covered by male end 34 of panel 30-2. Similarly, panel 30-2 cannot be removed without removing all the panels up to and including panel 30-n. 
In FIG. 2B, panel 30-n is removed. Recall from the discussion of FIGS. 1A-1D above that panel 30-n is a cut panel and must be deformed to be installed. Consequently, it may be necessary to cut panel 30-n to remove it, in which case the repair of structure 1000 will ultimately require a replacement panel for panel 30-n. 
In FIG. 2C, panels 30-n-1, . . . 30-2 are be sequentially removed (i.e. detached from structure 40) by unfastening fasteners 50 that attach these panels 30-n-1, . . . 30-2 to structure 40. At the conclusion of the step shown in FIG. 2C, the only panel left to be removed is damaged panel 30-1.
In FIG. 2D, damaged panel 30-1 is removed. Panel 30-1 may be removed by unfastening fasteners 50 that attach panel 30-1 to structure 40. A replacement panel may now be used to replace damaged panel 30-1. Panels 30-2, . . . 30-n-1, 30-n may then be sequentially re-installed using the method described above and illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1D.
For structure claddings with large numbers of panels, it may be very time consuming to sequentially remove all of the panels necessary to reach a damaged panel, and to re-install all of the removed panels.
FIG. 3 is a top cross-sectional view of an example of a prior art outside corner piece 60. Outside corner piece 60 is mounted by fasteners 50 to structure 40. Outside corner piece 60 can be used in a similar manner as inside corner piece 10.
There is a general desire for improved structure claddings and for improved methods for installing and/or repairing structure claddings.
The foregoing examples of the prior art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the prior art will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.